The present invention relates to a cross polarization interference canceller to be advantageously applied to digital radio communications, more particularly to a cross polarization interference canceller, which employs a base band full digital transversal filter as a cross polarization interference cancellation means, for use in digital radio communications based on a multi-level quadrature amplitude modulation system and a multiphase modulation system.